Feliz Navidad, Leah
by Lichib
Summary: -Feliz navidad, Leah-. Después de todo, en estas vísperas, lo importante es estar en familia. O al menos sentirla así. OneShot *Leah&Jacob*


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. Todo es de S.M.

**Summary: -**Feliz navidad, Leah-. Después de todo, en estas vísperas, lo importante es estar en familia. O al menos sentirla así. OneShot *Leah&Jacob*

**Nota: **Se me acaba de ocurrir y quería terminarlo hoy, ya que luego no tengo tiempo. Por estas fiestas. Algo diferente para Leah, dentro de lo tradicional- ubicado en algún lugar antes de Amanecer-. _Una pequeña aclaración: para mí Leah es una diosa pero no entre los estándares quileutes, ella tiene los ojos de un gris hipnótico, piel bronceada y el cabello castaño oscuro, casi gris (como su color lobuno). _Espero que les guste.

**Feliz Navidad, Leah**

El cielo era de un completo gris claro, con nubes condensadas avanzando lentamente a través y llorando gotas gruesas de una lluvia sin pronosticar. Sus sentidos no le habían fallado, pues desde la noche anterior, desde que el aire cambió, predijo que llovería exactamente a esa hora. Exactamente a la misma hora en que le había dicho a su madre que saldría a dar una vuelta silenciosa por la reserva.

Los copos de nieve que lograban hacerse paso hasta ella, se derretían antes de llegar a tocar su cabello castaño oscuro. Sus ojos hierro contemplaban el horizonte, allá donde se perdían de vista las ondas del inmenso e indomable mar.

Ella nunca había sido una persona normal, ni siquiera cuando _podía_ considerarse normal. Estaba genéticamente destinada a ser diferente; pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento: lo que hacía que sus ojos escocieran y sus labios temblaran era aquel sentimiento que la embargaba en cada víspera de fiestas.

Nunca había gustado de ellas.

Pero después de la muerte de su padre- hecho que logró destrozarla por completo y transformarla en lo que era ahora- había desterrado cualquier indicio de recibir de buenas ganas aquellas fechas, donde todo mundo parecía destilar un cínico espíritu navideño que no lograban convencerla.

La navidad no era una fecha para ser hipócrita. Se suponía que era una época en la que lo más importante era estar en familia y con las personas que más querías, por el simple deseo de querer compartir un momento agradable e íntimo.

Y un cuerno.

Ella nunca había sido así.

Las navidades le disgustaban enormemente, no sólo por el enorme y masivo pensamiento consumista ni los eufemismos, sino porque… así era ella. Ella jamás se sentía bien para esas épocas. El entusiasmo de su madre siempre lograba incomodarla, y el deseo de alejarse aumentaba conforme se acercaba la fecha límite. Siempre sintió que todo eso no valía la pena… ¿por qué por un día específico se tenía que aparentar que todo era perfecto?

Y por eso, ahora más que nunca, deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de lo que jamás deseó estar en toda su lobuna vida.

Una sonrisa amarga se escapó de sus dientes, al igual que aquella lágrima que limpió con furia.

Estaba harta.

Harta de fingir, harta de aparentar, harta de llorar.

Harta de pretender que aquello no le afectaba. Porque sí, le afectaba más de lo que ella quería aceptar. Y era desgarrador sentir que nunca jamás se podría sentir de un modo diferente. Porque la vida se había encargado de hacerle entender que no iba a ser así.

Qué triste era contemplar en su futuro, y ver la más absoluta nada.

Una brisa marina llenó sus pulmones con un aire cargado de salitre. Aspiró profundamente para controlar sus emociones, controlar sus reacciones y sus pensamientos, porque lo que menos le apetecía ahora es que todos se enteraran de sus penas.

_Como si fuera novedad._

Estaba tan cargada de rabia que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, y todo ese iracundo sentimiento se transformaba en una tristeza imposible de soportar.

Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro entre sus manos, respirando entrecortadamente. ¡No! ¡No volvería a llorar! ¡Se lo había prometido a su padre! Y había fallado cada maldita noche, cuando ni Sue ni Seth eran conscientes de lo que sucedía en la habitación contigua.

Se odiaba tanto…

Pero debía aparentar. Debía componer esa perfecta y hermosa sonrisa que le deformaba el rostro y le hincaba el corazón, sólo para hacer feliz a su madre, para protegerla de su dolor y para facilitarle el llevar una vida apacible, porque ya tenía suficiente con que sus dos únicos hijos fueran licántropos.

Así que con un profundo suspiro ahogado, tomó sus cosas y se levantó, dispuesta a volver sobre sus pasos y afrontar lo que esperaba de esa noche; sin escudo con el que protegerse y la resignación como única arma.

***

No supo exactamente cuándo había sucedido, pero cuando se pudo dar cuenta, su hermano menor ya estaba abrazándola con aquellos poderosos y cálidos brazos, demasiado para ser de alguien de su edad.

Igual que todos los presentes, que se estaban abrazando unos a otros con las copas de champán en la mano, brindando el tan ansiado momento.

Se había encargado de mantenerse encerrada en su caja de acero forjado, donde nadie podía oírla, verla o molestarla, y donde ella no podía oír, ver ni molestar a nadie. Era el perfecto elemento de la reciprocidad. Un perfecto estado de estupor, para ser exactos.

Durante la cena, había mantenido el ritmo justo entre cortar el pavo horneado en trocitos y servirse más puré de manzana. Bebía de su copa de vino como quien pestañea, para poder pasar la comida con más facilidad.

Los murmullos de las voces iban y venían, como un lento vaivén de aquellas olas del mar que tanto admiraba por las tardes. El suave tintineo de las copas contra la mesa después del brindis o de los cubiertos contra la vasija a cada dos por tres; el sonido de brazos rozándose y guturales engullidos por parte de los varones. Las risitas de una voz débil y otras gruesas.

Todos estaban disfrutando de su cena navideña, como era costumbre.

Y como cada año, ella se encargaba de mantenerse ausente en las irrelevantes actividades que componían todo aquello. Pero esta vez estaba más consciente, porque la realidad le pesaba más.

No había logrado aislarse completamente.

Quizás fuera porque había dos invitados nuevos, con los que nunca creyó compartir la mesa. O por la brillante ausencia de su padre y de… _él._

Se obligó a sí misma a volver a la realidad, que la golpeó con brusquedad y desorientó sus sentidos. Pero era preferible eso, que a pensar en él más de la cuenta. No quería que nadie la consolara cuando comenzara a llorar.

Y para cuando abrió los ojos, Seth ya estaba apretujándola entre sus brazos, deseándole una condenada _feliz _nochebuena. Ella no se molestó en responder, porque al igual que él, tan bien sabía que eso no era necesario.

El fantasma de su padre abrazándolas a ella y a su madre al mismo tiempo, con aquellos inmensos brazos protectores rodeándolas y el pequeño Seth abrazado de su pierna; y aquella irremediable ausencia del otro hombre al que había amado, con sus embriagadores labios sobre su cuello y su ronroneo en su oído… todo eso apareció ante ella tan pronto que tuvo que retroceder unos pasos. Y la realidad de su falta la golpeó como un tren a alta velocidad, y no es que ella se hiciera mucho daño. Pero aquello la desarmó. La desarmó al instante y por completo.

Un gemido se ahogó en su pecho y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no delatarse, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para deshacerse de esas insolentes lágrimas que osaron con asomarse a sus ojos. Retrocedió otro paso hasta chocar contra la puerta, y buscó a tientas la perilla para girarla rápidamente cuando la tuvo en su mano.

El frío aire de la noche chocó contra su rostro y casi la obliga a retroceder, pero cierra los ojos e ignora esto, como está tan bien entrenada, y continúa su camino entre los helechos del jardín trasero hasta encontrar un refugio en su viejo y oxidado columpio, al frente del garaje.

El sonido de las luces navideñas, los villancicos viejos y las voces emocionadas es insoportable, tanto que cree que le sangrarán los oídos. Y otra vez, se obliga a ignorar esto, a no ser parte de aquel mundo por un minuto.

El garaje está sucio y desordenado, cubierto por un manto de hojas secas que ya nadie logra recoger y ahora con una fina capa de copos delgados, porque está nevando otra vez. Ocasionando que la velada sea blanca y brillosa.

Es cuando capta un ligero crepitar detrás de ella. Alguien la ha seguido, de seguro para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. ¿Es que no era obvio, acaso, de que la estaba pasando terriblemente mal? ¿Ahora alguien debía venir a restregárselo en su cara, con una sonrisa cruel y burlona?

-Toma tu copa, vamos a brindar.- le dijo aquella voz ronca y profunda que tanto odiaba, al igual que todas las cosas sobre la Tierra.

-Piérdete, Jacob.- responde, con voz cansada. Bueno, esas son las consecuencias de no conciliar el sueño nunca.- Déjame tranquila.

-Uh, pero qué sensible, Leah ¿siempre te pones así cada que tienes visita o es una actitud dirigida a mí?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta al tiempo que se vuelve para verlo con fijeza. Pero está tan cansada que pronto desvía la mirada y olvida el duelo de miradas que siempre se propone ganar.

Jacob alza ambas cejas sorprendido, luego sacude la cabeza y se acomoda en ese columpio tembleque que construyó Harry para sus hijos cuando eran unos críos. El andar crepita al soportar su peso, y Leah se eriza un poco, pero no muestra señales de lucha.

-Sue me mandó a buscarte, ya es hora del brindis.

-Ya lo hicimos, antes, durante y después de la cena.- masculló ella, logrando que los nervios se apoderen de ella.- ¿Para qué necesitan más?

-Mira, si quieres explicaciones ve y pregúntaselas a tu vieja, yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que mandaron a hacer…

-Tú y tu complejo de peón.- escupe, refiriéndose a un asunto mucho mayor. Algo que trasciende a la manada y a su día a día.

-¿No puedes dejar de ser una arpía por una noche en tu vida?- le gruñe él, con un mohín en el rostro.- Sólo toma tu copa y regresa a la fiesta.

Leah aprieta la mandíbula y se repite mentalmente que eso no debería afectarle. Que ya debería estar acostumbrada a que todo el mundo piense eso de ella, que no es nada más que una vieja ardida, arpía, frívola y amargada. _Lo que piensan todos los de la manada._

Entonces estira el brazo y le arrebata la copa a Jacob, salpicando el champán sobre sus puños y bebiéndoselo de un solo sorbo. Espera que eso sea suficiente para olvidar la angustia que empieza a burbujear en su interior.

-¿Contento?

-Leah…

-¡Cállate, Jacob! ¡No quiero oír tus estupideces ahora!- le ruge, inclinándose a su rostro y atravesándolo con sus ojos grises perturbados. El aludido se queda en silencio, contrariado por la reacción de la loba.- ¡Ya bastante tengo con soportar esta estúpida reunión y de aparentar que nada de esto me…!- se calló.

A tiempo.

Estuvo a punto de descubrirse. De bajar la guardia frente a él, y por ende, de que todos se enteren de que su careta está a punto de romperse.

Pero quizás Jacob ha logrado ver más allá de esa máscara que ella se empeña en usar. Entonces con delicadeza, estira una mano hacia ella.

Ella cierra los ojos y se encoge, temerosa, pero él no está temblando ni perdiendo el control. Él está muy tranquilo y seguro de sus movimientos.

De pronto siente cómo él acomoda un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, y ese contacto ardiente la hace estremecerse. Odiándole.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- susurra, intentando usar su habitual tono cortante. Pero su voz suena tan apagada que se pierde en el aire.

Él no responde y se dedica a observarla, con sus increíbles ojos oscuros. Su manaza ocupa su mejilla entera, pero se siente tan delicada y suave. Aquella caricia tan íntima, aquel contacto tan cálido… ¿por qué Jacob la está confortando? Él la odia, y ella le odia también.

Confundida por aquellos nuevos sentimientos, los temblores sacuden su cuerpo. Necesita protegerse, construir un muro de protección o refugiarse en su coraza punzante para no dejar entrar a nadie. Necesita correr a velocidades inverosímiles para alejarse lo máximo posible de su casa y poder arrojar todos sus sentimientos fuera, con un aullido roto y miles de lágrimas colgándole en el pelaje.

Necesita empujarle y tirarle un puñetazo en la cara, prohibiéndole volver a hacer eso y usando su vida como garantía.

Pero él sigue ahí, recorriendo su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, como si fuera una fruta aterciopelada y delicada. Ella no necesita esto.

Aun así, no se atreve a moverse. Estar cerca de él se siente tan bien… que se repudia al pensarlo. No puede estar sintiendo nada de esto, porque ella hace mucho tiempo dejó de tener corazón.

-Digamos que trato de entenderte.- susurra él, rompiendo la magia de su silencio.

Leah abre la boca, pero él usa sus dedos para callarla, logrando que ella abra desmesuradamente los ojos en sorpresa.

-No digas nada…- le dice, componiendo una media sonrisa.- Creo que te he pillado. Ahora volvamos adentro, nos están esperando.- y un destello de luz blanca se dispara de la sonrisa que acaba de componer. Se incorpora con movimientos ligeros para una persona tan grande como él, y extiende una mano.- ¿Andando?

Leah tarda en reaccionar, pero él no se molesta en esperarla. Lo que acaba de pasar es… es…

_Extraño_

Decidida, posa su mano sobre la de él y se levanta sobre sus pies, con un chirrido del viejo columpio que su padre construyó para ella. Luego intenta soltarse, pero él se lo impide. En cambio cierra su mano alrededor de su muñeca y la aprisiona con roces considerados.

Sus pasos son torpes comparados con los de él, que muestran seguridad. Y no entiende por qué los nervios asaltan cada músculo de su cuerpo y la atolondran al punto en que no sabe ni dónde tiene la cabeza.

Jacob la ve de reojo y se ríe entre dientes.

-Ah, por cierto… Feliz Navidad, Leah.- le dice, apretando más su agarre, y ríe una vez más al sentir cómo ella se tensa ante su contacto.

Pero está muy conmocionada para responderle. Ella también lo ve de reojo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonríe de verdad, con calidez, con melancolía.

_Feliz Navidad, Jacob._

Después de todo, en estas vísperas, lo importante es estar en familia. O al menos sentirla así.


End file.
